


光年之遥

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Child Dante (Devil May Cry), Child Vergil (Devil May Cry), Children, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Twins, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 这对双胞胎不是寻常孩子，他们紧紧相吸，互相承诺：要像天上的星星一样永远陪伴着对方。
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	光年之遥

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Рядом как звёзды](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588678) by [Strawberry_Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope). 



> 本文为Strawberry_Hope太太的“Маленькие близнецы”（小小双胞胎）系列的第三篇。  
> 原标题直译：像星星一样近  
> 上一篇：[ Венок примирения 和解花环](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604262)

但丁和维吉尔早早便意识到他们与众不同。因为他们家境富裕——这么说吧，他们出身高门大户，锦衣玉食，玩着昂贵的玩具。双胞胎不明白这有什么重要的，但那些普通孩子每次都拿他们是有钱人来开玩笑，于是他们花了不少时间才和其他孩子找到共同话题。

当男孩们终于和班上的其他同学交上朋友时，他们才意识到自己的家庭多么特殊。他们的爸爸从来没打过妈妈，而妈妈也从未歇斯底里地哭叫。而他从未对自己两个儿子不管不顾：他教他们写作业、教他们如何使用木剑，在夜里，为他们准备最动听的睡前故事。父亲从未用武力威胁过他们，他的威严本身足以震慑人心。而他们的母亲最棒了：她总能解决最激烈的纠纷，织出世界上最柔软的毛衣，煮出最美味的热可可，即使在阴郁的秋雨中她也总能振奋精神，也从不害怕五月雷电交加的暴雨。

越是了解外面的世界，在学校里与人交流得越多，他们就越是明白：他们是一对与众不同的兄弟。他们决不能与对方分隔太久。他们家很大，房间很多，完全可以给一人睡一间卧室，但当家长出于好意想给他们重新分配房间时，他们拒绝了，抗拒得那么彻底，甚至不惜绝食——他们的性格如此不同，又如此相似。他们的父母只是担心吵闹又活泼的但丁会打扰到安静内敛的哥哥。那天是他们第一天上学——大人们想着以此作为给他们的礼物。不过，没有人因为孩子们拒绝分开而感到不安。

真是惊人，迥然相异的两个孩子竟然如此依赖彼此。他们什么事都一起做：一起学习、吃饭、玩耍，一起胡闹并一起为此受罚。他们只在一些琐事上有所争执，从来没有动过真格，他们想象着自己是爸爸那些故事中的勇敢剑客，为自己的真理而战。偶尔他们会打架，但他们就是没法一直生对方的气。

而此刻，他们静静地躺在一起，试着不去打破这深宅夜里晶莹剔透的寂静——现在可不是小孩子的活动时间，要是被大人抓到了，他们肯定会被送到不同房间里睡觉。但是，在这样一个美丽的夜晚，当整张天幕因璀璨的繁星而熊熊燃烧，你怎么可能睡得着呢？游戏室里的窗户那么大，透过它，可以看清一切。

双子把一张圆形软垫还有尽可能多的抱枕拖到窗前，堆出一张舒适的床铺。是的，不太宽敞，他们不得不蜷起腿。他们手拉手躺在那儿，看向窗外，窗外的星光照亮了整个房间。

他们指着星座，轮流耳语出它们的名字——这是他们的小游戏。而这种时候，但丁每次都只能发明一些新词，而为了打消对这些谎言的指控，但丁还得现编出与之相关的起源传说。这很好玩，他指点着星空：其实维吉尔自己也认不得所有的星座，他只是根据一种将亮光随机分组的算法，说出一些熟悉的名字，而他的弟弟甚至猜都没猜到这一点，毫无质疑地全信了（因为维吉尔一直都那么专心致志，那么聪明，和父亲那么像）。

“那是双子座。”男孩把手指戳进那簇大名鼎鼎的星系团，那两条曲线看起来就像两个歪歪扭扭的小人。“你看，他们也拉着手。就像我和你一样。”他侧过头看向弟弟。

夜色下，但丁的皮肤呈现出淡淡的蓝色，头发是银色的，双眼深邃而漆黑，缀着点点亮光，就像玻璃之外那片天空一样。但丁先是仔细把哥哥指的位置端量一番，然后目光转向维吉尔。他看起来很激动，又美得不可思议。

“他们会在天上永远牵着手吗？”男孩把哥哥的手握得更紧。

他小小的心脏在胸腔里跳动。就好像一旦哥哥回答了这个简单的问题，整个宇宙接下来的命运都会被他的答案所左右。仿佛只要他说不会，苍穹便会崩裂，将天上的双子永远分开。要是他说会，那宇宙就可以松一口气了。

“是啊。”维吉尔回答说，目光没有从双胞胎弟弟脸上移开。

但丁欣慰地笑了，端详着哥哥可爱而放松的脸庞。他的头发因为在枕头上躺久了，现在乱糟糟的，再加上挂在唇边的那梦幻微笑……现在真的很难区分他们了。但当然，他永远不会把维吉尔与其他人混淆。

“我们也能那样吗？”怀着怯怯而渺茫的希望，双子中年幼的那个急急闭上了眼睛，随即又好奇地睁开了一只。

“不能。”年长的那个认真回答道。“如果那样，我们就换不了衣服、吃不了饭、上不了厕所……”

“为什么？”在昏暗的光线下，维吉尔看不清但丁的脸色是怎么变白的，但他能感觉到弟弟把他的手攥得更紧，再也不愿松开了。

难道只有他一个人觉得在一起很开心，而他的哥哥早已厌倦了这一切，把他视为负担了吗？想到这里，泪水涌上了幼子的眼眶，他沉下脸来，嘴唇开始颤抖。他真的那么讨人厌吗？

“不松开手怎么才能做刚刚说的那些啊？”兄长强行抽出手，才好伸展伸展酸痛的手指。“别再为这点破事哭了，笨蛋但丁！”

但丁因愤慨和泪水哽咽，将咒骂从耳语提高了音量：

“白痴维吉尔！我说的是像天上的星星一样永远在一起！”

“我们当然可以！”维吉尔带着同等的愤怒回答道。

年幼者额头上纠结的皱纹瞬间被抚平了，眼里再次亮起了喜悦的光芒。他兴奋地问：

“你保证？”

“我保证。我们会靠得像那些星星一样近。”他的语气郑重而真诚，因为男孩真的确信，这个世界上没有任何力量可以将他们分开。

那时维吉尔还不知道，星辰之间隔着光年之遥的虚空。

所以他也算遵守了自己的诺言。


End file.
